Silene
by BlackTwilightXWarrior
Summary: Follow me and my chikorita Silene as we attempt to get through Twist Mountain. Written by my friend Julianna and rated T for death and gore. Please R&R thank you!


"Silene!" I yell.  
There is no reply and just my own echo and darkness. I keep yelling my chikorita's name. I imagine Silene snoozing on my bed at home, maybe she decided that my adventures were too scary and she'd run home! Mom would feed her small sips of her hot chocolate and treat her like a queen.  
I wish I could say I believe that, but I know Silene is not at home. She is not sipping hot chocolate and she is lost in Twist Mountain. She is lost and crying. Most likely bleeding and cursing my soul. I wish I could hear her angry 'chiku chi chi chiku!' But I hear nothing but my own footsteps.  
I hear screaming in the distance. I run towards it only to be attacked by a whole colony of swoobats, zubats and crobats. They fly at my head and bite my arms that are shielding my face. They all attacked me several times and I had puncture holes all over my clothes. However, I have no Pokémon with me and I start to sob. The bats finally lay off of me and I stagger to my feet.  
I cough of blood loss but keep calling for Silene. Each call ends with a fit of coughs. I hear a thumping noise and I freeze. A huge golem stomps down the tunnel, headed right towards me! I hold in a scream and flatten myself into a wall so that it would not see me. It sees me, of course as I am wearing pink boots, a meganium colored skirt, a neon green t-shirt and hot pink highlighted hair. It uses rollout on me and I only dive out of the way just in time. Adrenaline pulses through my veins as I run down the tunnels. I don't look behind me, because I once heard my friend, Felicity, say that if you look back when you are running, you will go slower.  
My breaths become short and fast and the adrenaline is starting to hurt. My heart feels like a mini darkrai is using dark pulse on it each time I take a breath and suddenly I crash. I crash into a hard rock wall. The rocks are smooth and strangely warm.  
I expect a crash behind me, but it never comes and I don't die, although I do hear a bang off in the distance. I wonder if the golem turned somewhere and crashed into an onix. I finally push myself off of the wall and turn around. I scream. It is high pitched and in vain. Onix don't have ears and they will never let an intruder escape alive.  
Never the less, I run. I run down the hall I just ran up as the onix gain speed. I turn a corner I'd never seen before. The tunnel gets smaller and smaller until the onix can't fit. When I get into a cave, I collapse to the floor and pant for all I am worth. My lungs feel as if I just inhaled a roomful of smoke and they feel as thin and fragile as a snowflake.  
Lights turn on. I am so surprised that I gasp super loudly. I cant see for the while my eyes are adjusting, but after my eyes adjust, i see a human around the center of the room with a gun in his hand. I struggle to my feet. I see something. It is small and green. I frown. Small and green. The man looks as if he is frozen, standing with his gun in one hand. I take a few steps forward and he doesn't react. I walk a little closer to the body on the ground.  
My heart is pounding like a drum, and I wonder if the little body is Silene. As I get closer, I see more. Four legs, stubby tail, green leaf. NO  
I start to run. Silene's small little body isn't moving. Sleeping? No. She is too still to be asleep. When I get close to Silene's body, I kneel and scoop it up. She is alive, but there is a bullethole in her side. I hug her tight and she squeezes out a weak, "chiku..."  
Silene's blood oozes out of the wound. Seeing it reminds me that this man behind me shot her. Silene is suddenly limp in my arms and her leaf wilts and turns brown at the edges. I cry, hugging her and remembering our first try to get through Mt. Coronet. I close my eyes to see the memory more clearly, but my train of thought is broken by the man. He whispers, "Mission: kill all chikoritas and their trainers."  
I swing out my leg and sweep him off of his feet. He falls as I place Silene's corpse down onto the the dusty floor. I aim a punch at his face, but he dodges it by rolling away. He starts to get up, but I kick him in the ribcage before he even sits up. He laughs. I don't know what infuriated me more. The fact that he laughed, or maybe because he killed Silene. Maybe even both. He laughs and laughs and laughs, until he finally stops to whisper, "funny, isn't it? I am being beaten! By a girl!" He bursts into laughter again as I swing my hand across his face. His smile turns into a serious blankness. He says evenly, "and look, here I am, with a gun."  
He yanks out a pistol and pulls the trigger.

The Angelofmusic


End file.
